Vectorman (the Movie)
by Barakao1
Summary: A movie script based on the classic 90's Genesis game. In the year 2049, radioactive toxic sludge leakages have left Earth an uninhabitable place. Humans take flight to the terraformed planets, while Orbots clean up planet Earth. The Orbots locate barrels of toxic sludge, and transport them to the ships that send them into the Sun. One of these Orbots: Vectorman.


VECTORMAN.

BLACK.

NARRATION  
>The year is 2049 . . . and sadly . . . it is the last year<br>that human beings occupy the planet Earth.

EXT. OUTDOOR FIELDS - EVENING

Seven rocketships are flying up to the sky at once.  
>Each one of these enormous rocketships is a testament<br>to the most advanced creations of mankind.

NARRATION  
>We have been left with no choice but to flee to one of<br>the terraformed planets . . . and start over.

The rocketships fly toward the Earth's sky, while the Sun sets.

We LOOK DOWN, to find planet Earth, covered in  
>garbage, pollution, and many leaking barrels of<br>toxic sludge.

NARRATION  
>Leaks in the containers of toxic sludge have spread its<br>toxic poison everywhere around Earth. Now we must  
>leave the home planet we love so much.<p>

An enormous yellow vehicle, moving on 8 wheels,  
>rolls its way across the ground, piloted by a robot<br>driver, who sits beside two robot passengers. The  
>yellow vehicle drives on, collecting and containing<br>three barrels of toxic waste.

NARRATION  
>The Orbots were created to clean things. They were<br>programmed, with their camera eyes, to recognize any  
>new visual information, and match a visual comparison with<br>what it already knows. They can locate barrels of toxic  
>waste, and recognize them when they find them. They can<br>recognize the BioHazard letters, and pictures, shapes. Once  
>recognizing the barrels, the Orbots transport the barrels to a safe<br>place, where they can be launched into the Sun, so that nothing  
>remains.<p>

EXT. WAREHOUSE - EVENING

Five metal robots stand outside the front of a warehouse,  
>walking barrels of toxic waste together by hand, to be thrown<br>into the back open end of a truck-like vehicle.

NARRATION  
>These Orbots are the last hope we have left to get<br>our planet clean again . . . clean enough to rebuild,  
>to grow. To take our planet back.<p>

INT. ROCKETSHIP - VIDEO CAMERA FOOTAGE

DR. RICHARDSON  
>If anyone ever finds this video: my name is Dr. Dylan Richardson,<br>and I was one of the people who left planet Earth and went to  
>the stars. I pray to God . . . each and every day . . . that one<br>day, humans can return to the Earth again. But that's gonna take  
>a lot of work. A lot of difficulties. But it is possible.<p>

MARCUS  
>Will ya shut up already?<p>

DR. RICHARDSON  
>D-Doctor Richardson out.<p>

We shuts the camera off, and we go to BLACK.

INT. ROCKETSHIP

DR. RICHARDSON  
>Do you have to be such an asshole?<p>

MARCUS  
>Every pound of weight costs money, in a rocketship.<br>You know that, right? Even that video camera.

DR. RICHARDSON  
>Oh, come on, this thing weighs one single pound.<p>

MARCUS  
>One single pound still costs money.<p>

DR. RICHARDSON  
>Pff. No wonder they kept training us to "lose weight"<br>before we got here!

MARCUS  
>I know. I know.<p>

DR. RICHARDSON  
>What do you think? Do you think the Orbots are a<br>good idea? Do you think these Orbots will actually  
>make Earth liveable again?<p>

MARCUS  
>Orbots - what, those things that move around and -<br>and find barrels of toxic waste, and have them launched  
>into the Sun?<p>

DR. RICHARDSON  
>Yeah. Do you think they'll make Earth a liveable place again?<p>

MARCUS  
>I just don't really care.<p>

Dr. Richardson sighs.

INT. SPACE - IN ORBIT AROUND EARTH

We LOOK DOWN at planet Earth, a planet that  
>looks relatively peaceful from up in space.<p>

A metal vehicle flies up into space.

SOON - many barrels of toxic waste fly through  
>the empty vaccuum of space, toward the Sun.<p>

In time, the barrels can no longer be seen, but  
>they are still on the way to the Sun.<p>

One green robot looks out the window of his spaceship.

He has no physical features over his face: just a green  
>sphere. He looks out the window, satisfied.<p>

We slowly FLOAT CLOSER to his head.

The TITLE SHOT takes form:

V.E.C.T.O.R.M.A.N


End file.
